


Last Night on the Black Pearl

by UnstableUniverses



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnstableUniverses/pseuds/UnstableUniverses
Summary: Simba must return to Pride Rock. His people need him to lead, but that means leaving behind his one true love, Captain Jack Sparrow. At least they have one last night together.Written for the Unstable Universes podcast.





	Last Night on the Black Pearl

“Jack, are you in there?” Simba called through the thin wooden door.

 

Upon getting no response, he gently nosed open the door to the captain’s chambers and peered in. The room was dark except for a single candle lit on the desk. Captain Jack Sparrow stood over it, facing away from the young lion, appearing to be plotting the Black Pearl’s course on a map.

 

“Jack, please… Just talk to me,” Simba begged as he approached the man. He stretched out a paw to caress Jack’s arm.

 

“Have you finished packing?” Jack snapped back. Simba flinched and pulled his paw away, physically reacting to the spite in the man’s words.

 

 “Yes, I’m ready to go in the morning… I just wanted one last night with you,” Simba whispered.

 

Jack finally turned to face Simba, his eyes were red and puffy. One hand reached up and rubbed an eye with the heel of his palm as he sniffled.

 

Simba stood up on his hind legs, placing his front paws on Jack’s shoulders. His rough tongue lapped away the last couple of tears that streamed from Jack’s eyes.

 

“The best thing ‘bout tonight’s that we’re not fighting. Could it be that we have been this way before?” Simba cooed into Jack’s ear. “I know you don’t think that I am trying, I know you’re wearing thin down to the core.”

 

Jack smiled slightly and looked away from the lion. It was so rare that Simba recognized issues in their relationship. Usually whenever Jack would voice a problem, he would just “hakuna matata” it away and ignore Jack’s feelings.

 

“I know you have to go, Simba. Pride Rock is yours by right, just like the Black Pearl is mine. I just wish we could lead together, as one.” Saying it out loud for the first time ever, Jack began to choke up.

 

Another tear rolled down Jack’s cheek, but Simba’s tongue was quick to lick it away.

 

“This is not what I intended,” Jack regretted. “I always swore to you I’d never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger. I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start.”

 

Jack, ashamed at his lack of composure, buried his face in Simba’s thick red mane. A sob racked his body and Simba pulled him in closer, offering reassuring shushes.

 

“Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again,” Simba murmured to the teary-eyed man. “Don’t make me change my mind, or I’ll never live to see another day.”

 

“Really?” Jack pulled his face out of Simba’s mane to look him in the eye.

 

“I swear it’s true.”

 

Simba removed his paws from Jack’s shoulders and gently took Jack’s hand into his mouth. He led the man away from the desk and out the door. The two headed to the bow of the ship. They gazed out over the open ocean, stars shone brightly over the deep blue-purple sky. It reminded Simba of the night he talked to his father in the stars.

 

“So breathe in so deep. Breathe me in, I’m yours to keep,” Simba whispered lovingly.

 

“No, Simba. You’re Pride Rock’s to keep. I was just a fling to you, wasn’t I?” Jack couldn’t hold back the tears any better than he could in his chambers. He cried, not caring that his crew could see.

 

“Hold on to your words, ‘cause talk is cheap.” Simba reassured. He nuzzled up against Jack again, holding him as best a lion can while the man sobbed.

 

The serenity of the water calmed Jack slightly. No longer openly sobbing, just the occasional sniffle and silent tear.

 

“Will you remember all this?” Jack asked, “Remember _us_?”

 

“A boy like you is impossible to find,” Simba said simply, nestling a little closer against Jack’s chest and followed with a much quieter “You’re impossible to find.”

 

The two headed back to the captain’s chambers slowly, comforted by the salty ocean air. They fell into the bed together, their love renewed by their emotional openness and for the first time in a long while, they made true passionate love together.

 

\---

 

The following morning, the two were awoken by a crew mate throating “Land ho!” from the crow’s nest.

 

They held their embrace for a moment longer, neither wanting to break away from the other. But it was inevitable that they would have to rise from the bed at some point or another.

 

Jack dressed and they stepped out onto the deck. Looking ahead, Simba could see the coast of Africa slowly growing larger on the horizon.

 

The Black Pearl laid anchor and Simba said his goodbyes to the entire crew, until finally he was back face to face with Captain Jack Sparrow.

 

They shared another embrace, neither able to say another word for fear of breaking out in loud, uncontrollable tears. Their hug was long and tender, enjoying the very essence of the other. Their feel, their smell.

 

Finally Jack pulled away and placed a light kiss on Simba’s forehead.

 

With a sad smile and a nod, Simba turned and leapt off the deck of the Black Pearl, landing on the beach below. He looked back once and made eye contact with Jack, who nodded again.

 

“Go, Simba! Be the lion king!” Jack called after his lion lover, tears once again streaming down his face.


End file.
